


Into the Sunset

by Sangerin



Category: The Bill
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were too many memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sunset

For a moment, when the flowers arrived, Gina looked at June and wondered. They weren't _entirely_ history, after all. There were too many memories of heated nights together – too many threats, made in jest, to send flowers to the office.

They'd declared their intentions to move on, each of them. The idea was to move on with cordiality: neither of them could imagine life with a woman as their permanent partner, and as the opportunities had arisen, they had each taken them, turning away with the expectation that the other would understand and, eventually, approve.

But the final break proved harder. They'd thought they could bring a curtain down on the relationship, but it lingered. Haunted them. It led to looks in the hallways, frantic stolen kisses in the locker room, and a dull, nagging tug in the gut whenever June left the station with her new, male lover. Gina hoped that June felt the same when she left with her new partner. Accepting the invitation to the ballet was, in a minor, spiteful way, an attempt to draw June out.

Because, in the final analysis, she still loved June. She knew they had no future together; knew they were both taking the safe route, and yet at night, when she closed her eyes, it was June she remembered; June she wished was still in her bed. And it was June she knew she would one day watch walking away, to a happier, safer, simpler life. A life without Gina, leaving Gina a life without June. A life Gina believed could not possibly be completely full or satisfying.


End file.
